In a typical fan, rotating pitched fan blades move air forwardly of the blades in a direction generally axially of the axis of blade rotation. To provide air flow patterns other than this, it has been common to move or oscillate the fan itself. Oscillating fans require that the entire fan motor, rotating fan blades, and all protective wire grill work around the moving blades be moved according to some predetermined pattern. This type construction however is suited only for small fans or only for expensive fans, since the supports that oscillate all this mass must be structural and further must be sufficiently stable to withstand tipping even in the face of the dynamic forces of the rotating blades. Typical patents that illustrate oscillating fan structures are as follows: Sundt U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,829; Price U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,534; and Chamberlain et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,346.
However, no high volume discharge fans, such as those specifically known in the trade as breeze boxes, have been provided with a low cost accessory type device that offers multiple direction air flow distribution.